1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for determining the position of another road user.
2. Description of Related Art
Driver assistance systems make it easier for the driver of a motor vehicle to detect hazardous situations, among other things. Assessing a threat based on other oncoming, passing vehicles appearing on the side requires a reliable determination of the distance to the particular other vehicle.
A method for determining the distance to other vehicles with the aid of two cameras and triangulation is known from published German patent document DE 102 19 788 C1. Accuracy in determining a distance by triangulation decreases hyperbolically as the distance increases.